the truth or dare show of beyblade
by amazingsamantha
Summary: Yes. It is what the title says. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Do not mind my LPs photo on the cover' and please no more OCs needed. I know that one of the chapters ask for OCs but please don't. I am already overflowed. I will ask for more OCs later. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**hello, I am the host of this truth or dare show. And yes to all my fans out there, I am crazy. I have captured these people for the show.**

**Tsubasa**

**Ryuga**

**Kenta**

**Yu**

**Terra(oc)**

**Keyoya**

**Masamune**

I sat on my chair looking at the confused contestants.

"hey, where are we'' masamune said finding himself strapped in the chair along with the other's

I laughed maniacally ''why, your in the truth and dare show. Live on TV''

"sweet, were on TV.'' Yu cried happily

"what!'' ryuga yelled

"oh no'' keyoya said

"oh yah!'' terra yelled

"I'm confused'' Kenta said

"well this was just the intro. The show doesn't start yet. So be glad your just tied up and not doing the truth and dares.'' I said ''and, I hired Jeff the killer, slender man, and my robots so you don't play any dirty tricks up my sleeve''

"oh man. Somebody save me'' masamune pleaded

"if you want a truth or dare please send me a pm poof the truth or dare. HEY JEFF, SHOW THEM THE FORUM!'' I said

Here is the forum

Dare:

Truth:

Name to be on:

Options:

"and if you want OCs to be in here. Send me them

Forum

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Crush (who knows, we might need It.):

"now. I guess bye for now''

Everyone sadly sys bye.

"wait. Fans, you may or I think you can review/send dares and truths. Mabyeeeeee. I'm not sure so please don't kill me'' because I want everyone happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, I am the host of this truth or dare show. And yes to all my fans out there, I am crazy. I have captured these people for the show**

"why welcome back. The show today will be awesome because I got some good truth or dares''

"nooooo!'' everyone said

"okay first dare by fan, kenta and ryuga: go steal gingka and Madoka out of there house and kenta you must say you are evil and do a demonical evil laugh. And just for a touch of me'' I said pulling out a fake toy gun which looked so dead real ''kenta say you will shoot them if they don't come with you''

"what'' kenta screamed

"eh, its good'' ryuga said

I set the camera's so we could see them two go inside a house, I sender my mini flying robot too spy on them and get a good close up. Kenta was jabbing a gun at Madoka who must had fainted and gingka screaming by the strangling ryuga. When they came back I was laughing hysterically. Kenta laugh maniacally pointing the gun everywhere

"okay you can stop'' I yelled

Kenta was playing with my gun '' this is so awesome, it looks so real. can I play with it''

" ah, your so adorable. Give me a hug and I'll let you have it'' I said

He ran up to me and gave me a hug. Soooo cute, I managed to snap a photo. I actually held him longer because it was so adorable

"hey, are we free yet'' masamune said

"no'' I said letting go of kenta who ran back to the gang with his gun

"now, terra are you here'' I called

"IM HERE" she yelled falling from a hole which appeared out of nowhere ''i tried these insane pills Riga got and they are AWESOME''

"eh, okay. So... imitate Yu tendo and act like keyoya''

She tackled Tsubasa and yelled LIONS ARE A FRICKEN AWSOME TOY'' she yelled yanking Tsubasa's hair while he screamed. I had to order one of my robots called 'Yu is cute' not telling how the heck he got that name and took terra to her room

"well, that was the worse imitation yet.'' I said ''Yu, here is a truth. Who do you like?'' I asked. I forgot my readers, my age is currently 12 but in this world it can be any.

"um, no one'' he said shaking

"just say it'' I said kindly

"maybe you because your the only girl here'' he said awkwardly

"okay, can you give me a hug'' I said smiling

"eh'' he said

"why does he get a hug'' yelled masamune

"be quite, at least you didn't get a dare'' I yelled

"okay'' Yu said finally running to me to get his hug. Again I snapped a photo and stayed hugging him for 2 minutes before ryuga told me to quite it

"okay Yu, your free today'' I said

"yippee'' he jumped and ran out the room

"but be back tommarow'' I yelled

"wow, so he's free'' masamune said

"any way, next dare from tiger demon of light. Keyoya: stand on top of your head and sing I'm a little teapot.

"darn. So close into going free'' keyoya said

"do it'' I said handing him a cd

"fine'' he said going upside down

"I'm a little teapot short and stout

Here is my handle here is my pout

When I get _something_ I just shout

Tip me over and pour me out'' he sang before toppling over I nearly fell off my chair

"okay, we have a guest and her name is ayami and she will be playing''

"I prefer gin'' ayami said

"okay, so is their anything you would like to say?'' I asked

"next time you call me ayami your damn head will be on my walls'' she angrily hissed

"I know you'' I said

"prove it'' she smirked

"you are tom boyish your tattoo is fake, you have a permanent cut and your crush is...'' I said

"shut up'' she said turning red looking at Tsubasa

"okay this is a truth, from tiger demon of light. Ryuga: what is your greatest fear

Ryuga grunted

"ryuga, I will have my robots strip off your clothes and I do not care how young I am. " I said

"fine, I'm afraid of demons and possibly gin'' he said looking at gin who some how got a dagger and was flying it at my little dummy which hanged on the wall. She struck it at the heart. He gulped

" another truth. From roserain1998. Masamune: what is your fear?'' I said

"umm. Having my bey drowned in a pool of blood which is infested with dinosaurs and dragons'' he said

"hehe'' I chuckled ''now our last dare for today. From roserain1998 ryuga: sing call me maybe in front of the world''

"how the heck do I do that'' he said

"by broadcast'' I said pointing at terra who came back shooting a camera

"fine, how do I sing it'' he sighed

"KARAOKE'' I shouted handing him a micro phone scooting him in front of a screen

He began to sing it. Not all happy or jumpy. Just singing it. When he finished I clapped. "now my dare'' I said

Everyone gulped

"gin, kiss the boy you like''

"what'' she screamed raising her dagger at me

"do it before I make the dare worse'' I said

"fine'' she sighed. Walking up to Tsubasa and kissed him on the lips. Okay now I freaked out because of my age and went hyper because of this. Love and anime combined equals awesome.

She stopped the kiss walking back with a huge blush on her cheek

"okay. Now we are done'' I said

Everyone smiled

"now, I do not own gin. Someone else does'' I said

" so am I free?'' she asked

"good point'' I said ''but for now, you will be staying here''

"what'' she screamed

"bye now'' I said

Everyone said bye


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back to the show. I have another person for the show.**

''and are new guest is... Laurie'' I said in the microphone

Laurie came in the room. "is this the place'' she asked

"yep. The one your owner must have told you about'' I said

"so its true?'' she asked

"yep'' I said

"hey. Are you gonna start or what'' masamune said

I smiled ''sure'' I said

Everyone took their seats while I held a paper

"okay, first one is a dare for... masamune.'' I announced

Masamune groaned

"okay masamune you are to kick a woman and run as fast as you can''

"what!, that woman will kill me'' he protested

"fine, then kick gin''

Gin glared ''kick me and you'll regret it'' she snarled

" just kick her'' I said

"fine'' he squeaked. He went to gin and kicked her. He ran quickly but she pinned him on the ground.

"okay, next dare is from...''' I stopped after someone came crashing down the roof

"ITS ME RIGA!'' Riga yelled swinging in on a vine ''I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF EVIL PINK UNICORNS THAT FART OUT MAGICAL DUST AND CUPCAKES AND EAT PEOPLES OLD UNDERWEAR''

"HOLY MACARONI AND PEANUT SUGAR BALONY. RIGA, IS THAT YOU" terra screamed. She immediately bowed before Riga ''you need to know that I worship you immortal god of the hot insane people that can kill dragons that puke unicorns and alligators and own puppy eyes'' she held a box of insane pills ''i aam your second double'' she said

"HOLY DRAGON GOODY COW! I HAVE A DOUBLE!'' Riga screamed. She banged terra's head. They both shouted '' WE ARE THE SUPREME TWIN LORDS THAT FEAST OFF OF INTESTINES AND UNICORN DRUGS AND STEAL GOLD FROM ZOMBIES. WE ARE THE INSANE TWINS''

''umm? Your not related'' I pointed out

"HOW DARE YOU! WE ARE TWINS'' both of the 2 insane people shouted

"what ever'' I said. I glanced at my list, my eyes began to wide ''Riga's owner is going to ask some dares and truths'' I shouted

"uh oh'' the entire gang said

"first one is for... ooooooh. Ryuga: kick masamune off a freaking cliff and into ryugafangirls live piranha pool while she eats popcorn'' I said

Ryuga ran to masamune and kicked him into a portal which I managed to make and down to the piranha pool he went. We all watch as he was being eaten alive. I had to use my robots to bring him back and made him alive by teleporting to the machine room which brought him to life.

"what is the matter with you!'' masamune screamed at ryuga

"because I wanted to'' he replied smiling

"okay, next dare for masamune. bring 3 random people in the studio until they kill you'' I said

"here goes my life'' he murmured. He came back with three baby's.

"where did you found them!'' I yelled at him

"well, at least its random'' he replied with a shrug. Then three mothers that were furious came charging in

"my child!'' all of them yelled ''you'' one mother raged pointing her finger at masamune, ''your gonna DIE!'' another woman yelled. The other woman got hold of three RAINBOW UNICORN POOP MUFFIN guns and handed 2 to the other angry woman. They began chasing and shooting masamune out the door until he fell in the portal. Again I had to have him alive.

"next dare'' I said rubbing my fingers ''Tsubasa: do the chicken dance to the I'm a Barbie girl song in a purple glitter banana costume and yell IM DANNY MACARONI, FREE AUTOGRAPHS FOR EVERYONE at the mall''

"darn'' Tsubasa snarled. I glanced at gin and Laurie waiting patiently. Wait... they were here? My memory really had to be checked or is it because I'm looking at Riga and terra who are staring at ryuga scary like. What ever. We watched on our TV screen what Tsubasa was doing. He did everything perfectly. Surprisingly even the cops got autographs before he was sent back here.

"that was horrible'' Tsubasa gasped

"eh, what ever. On with the next dare, I'm sorry Yu'' I said

Yu looked at me

"you will have to cut off slender man's head with a scythe from ryugafangirl. You'll have to steal it'' I said

"whaaaaaaaaaaat! No fair, I thought you liked me?'' Yu cried

"sorry, but this is a truth or dare show, besides'' I smiled evilly '' I'll kill slender man if he kills you''

Slender man was behind a couch scared. Hehe, afraid?

"hey, I got a scythe'' Riga screamed. I looked at her which she did have a scythe ''now me and terra will die forever'' she smiled creepily

"knock her out'' I yelled to one of my robots which knocked her and terra out cold.

Yu closed his eyes as he slashed through slender man's head. I had him brought to life, immediately slendy ran to lock himself in my spare room

"now some truths'' I said

Everybody was relieved ''ryuga: are you single?''

"does it look like I am? Of course I am'' he said. He shouldn't had said that because Riga came out of nowhere and tackled him ''not any more'' she yelled

"next truth'' I said ''keyoya if you were to have ryugafangirl to dip your Leone in cheese, chili, unicorn poo, insane pills, gum, leaves and all this other randomness including toilet water and fed it to a dragon. What would you do?''

"I would kill her with a machete'' he glared

(somewhere) ''WHAT! KEYOYA TATEGAME I WILL KILL YOU"

"another truth, Tsubasa WHY DON'T YOU CUT YOUR HAIR,I MEAN... NO WONDER EVERYONE THINKS YOUR A GIRL and also. Ryugafangirl cut your hair before zero-G aired.''

"what? She did that?'' Tsubasa fell anime style

Ryugafangirl came crashing in. "can I ask this truth!'' she yelled

"go ahead'' I said

"masamune, do you fear me? I'm DA EVIL LORD OF INSANITY! FEAR ME!'' she yelled

He gulped ''please don't kill me. I fear you'' he squeaked

"then off you go'' ryugafangirl yelled throwing masamune to the air until he disappeared

"okay, my dare'' I said

Everyone gulped

"Laurie, do what you want to with keyoya'' I said

She jumped on keyoya and hugged him all her might for about 30 seconds before she let go.

"now lets say bye'' I said

"bye'' everyone said sadly

...

Okay were finished for today. Give me more truth or dares. And also some OCs. HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY.


	4. Chapter 4

**hello, my fans. Here is the next chapter of my truth or dare show. **

**"when will the pain end!" (gingka)**

**Lets just skip to the show already**

**...**

after 3 days of waiting, the show is back for another chapter

"we have another OC, and Laurie, gin'' I said pointing to them

"your free for today'' I said

"yes!'' they both cried running out the door''

"but I said, TODAY!'' I yelled back

"where was I, oh... the new oc, give us a warm welcome to sierra'' I said

She came in ''gingka's here'' she asked startled

"yep, now to the dares. From dazzlerangel, get keyoya to cut off Tsubasa's hair.'' I said

"that sounds good'' keyoya said holdin a scissor.

"gahhhhh!'' Tsubasa yelped, his hair got sliced off, in the hairstyle of Tsubasa in zero-G. I began staring at him

"gah! My hair, and stop looking at me'' he said at me

"you want your hair back? Then follow my robot army'' I said pointing at the robots. He followed them

"next one, ryuga: give Yu a piggy back ride'' I said

He looked at Yu. The little boy smiled. I watched as Yu got onto ryuga. Yu got scared and choked him

"Yu... your... choking...meeeeeeee!'' ryuga collapsed

"Yu, get off'' I said. The little boy got off

"hey jeff, can you take ryuga to the health room. No Jeff, you can't kill him. DO YOU WANT ME TO GO MAD! DO IT!'' I yelled

The gang jerked. "moving on, ooh, this is a good one'' I said. The others gulped ''keyoya has to be locked up in a cage full of lions. RIGA! TERRA! Take him to my cats''

Riga and terra came in, INSIDE the cage.

"what is wrong with you!'' I yelled

"the cats ask to be our servants, we brought them'' Riga smiled insanely

"and they say they're hungry for some nibbles'' terra responded

The cats or lions bit them. "AAAAAH, BAD KITTY! YOU WILL MEET MY EVIL ARMY OF OGRE NYMPHS THAT FART OUT RAINBOWS'' Riga yelled smacking the lions.

"GET THAT KIT KAT BOY!'' terra yelled pinning keyoya. She and Riga hauled him into the lion cage.

"gaaaaaaah!'' keyoya screamed holding on the top of the cage.

"while we wait, next dare from my awesome insane author, ryuga: where only your boxers for the entire episode today'' I said

"what! Can't you be more APPROPRIATE'' he yelled

"I don't care. I just want to see this'' I said

" your too young'' he said ''but let me change in privacy'' he said

"nah, I take dance and when we are late for a performance then we just have to change. But not in public'' I said

"just get me a closet!'' he yelled

"fine'' I snapped. I had Jason bring in a closet. He walked in and walked out in only his boxer's. I was just staring, Riga and terra drooled. What a surprise

"MY POOR EYES! THEY ARE BLINDED BY A HOT GUY!'' terra screamed then fainted

"okay, next dare keyoya: kidnap ryo and stuff him in a doll catching machine. And tell gingka its just a replica'' I said

"I hope your really thinking about the consequences'' he said. He grabbed ryo and stuffed him into my doll catching machine.

"DAD!'' gingka yelled

"no, this is just a replica'' keyoya said throwing ryo into the doll catching machine. Gingka fainted.

"next dare gingka: find all the burgers you can find and feed them to the pigs'' I said

Gingka got up and sobbed as he collected the burgers and cried as he fed them to the pigs.

"next dare Madoka: destroy your laptop thing. Don't worry, Riga will replace it'' I said

Madoka shut her eyes as she saved all her work on her Hard drive before she destroyed it. Riga gave her the laptop. That was made out of cardboard

"next dare, ooooh I wanna save this one'' I yelled

Everyone gulped

"anyway moving on, Yu: go to McDonald's and ask them if they give pizza'' I said

"yay, McDonald's'' Yu yelled as he jumped in the car that was droves by a cute rainbow leprechaun that had a robbers make for a hat. We watched on the screen as he asked the nice lady if they had pizza. The woman yelled at him about were is his mother. So he came back sad. No pizza for him :(

"now the truths, never mind, I want to do the dare now'' I said

Everyone gulped again

"riga's owner said. Tsubasa: have SAMMY A.K.A me to give you a make over and must look girly in triple rainbow (um not gonna say it) and running glitter zombie meat. How about unicorn goo.'' I said smiling evilly at Tsubasa. He looked at everyone for help. I led him to my room

(Sammy's room)

"I get to dress you up'' I squealed

"do you have experience'' he asked

I got needle and thread along with other stuff

"hold still'' I said

"aaaaaahhhh!'' Tsubasa screamed

(back at the studio)

"where is he'' gingka said.

"I don't know but I dont mind sitting next to you'' sierra said

Then a girly boy walked in. Tsubasa was in a pink dress. He had lipstick. And had rainbow running unicorn goo over his dress. He looked like a girl that has been tortured.

"omg Tsubasa! What happened'' Madoka screamed

Kenta fainted along with Yu and ryuga. Keyoya screamed. And terra and Riga. They covered their insane eyes and flew up in the portal of enchanted FARTING unicorns that eat chewed up mint and bubblegum leaves by humans.

"now on to the truth, keyoya: have you ever kissed an old lady?'' I asked

"no way in hell!'' he said

"next truth: ryuga: why in the spaghetti world did you die''

"I don't know? Ask the creators'' ryuga said

"okay, for gingka. Riga knows how you got your hairstyle. You had it blown up in a microwave am I right?'' I said

"what! No way'' he yelled

"Riga, blow him up'' I said

She and Riga came charging in the room holding a microwave. They placed his head in and boom! His hair is burned.

"ahhh! My hair!'' he yelled.

"any way, were seriously running out of time. And someone asked me to say something Hawaiian so I will end this'' I said

"your Hawaiian?'' ryuga asked

"part, okay'' I said ''okay, mahalo and mele kaliki maka'' I said

"wait I got a dictionary and mele kaliki maka is for Christmas'' Madoka said

"I don't care. HERE COMES SAMMY WHAMMY"


End file.
